The instant invention relates generally to immersible temperature controller apparatus and more specifically it relates to an immersible device for automatically supplying heating or cooling energy to the water of an aquarium as is required by the ecosystem contained therein so as to maintain a constant temperature independent of the surrounding ambient air temperature.
Numerous aquarium temperature controllers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to modify the temperature of an aquarium from that of the surrounding ambient air temperature. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,313,048 to Holbrook; 4,378,488 to Jager and 4,876,102 to Turano all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.